Aquí estoy
by karypotter
Summary: Hermione se marcha durante un año y regresa, pues necesita volver a ver a Harry, pero se encuentra con que al parecer Harry ya se ha hecho una vida.


_Hola a todos, hace mucho que no escribía nada pero pues aquí estoy de nuevo y tal vez me vuelvan a ver algunas veces más porque ya estoy de vacaciones jajaja, la escuela me mata...ahh en fin, esta historia salió de mi mente enamorada en un momento de aburrimiento, espero que les guste ¡Dejen Reviews! Nos vemos abajo...:_

_"Aquí estoy"_

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, caminando por las aceras de Londres de camino a su casa, hace un año que me alejé de él, que salí de su vida con la estúpida escusa de explorar nuevos rumbos, de conocer nuevos horizontes. No lo pude soportar, fue demasiado tiempo, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, saber de él, saber cómo se encontraba, asegurarme de que fuera feliz.

Y ahora que me encuentro frente a su casa la realidad me golpea duró en el pecho: él esta ahí, pero nuevamente no está solo, esta sentado en el sofá con un pequeño niño pelinegro en brazos, es obvio que ya hizo su vida, tal y como me temí.

Luchando porque las lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos, me alejo del lugar nuevamente y buscó refugio en casa de una vieja amiga, he aprendido que estar sola en momentos de tristeza no me hace nada bien y que lo mejor es desahogarme.

-¡Hermione!- Exclama impresionada mi amiga al verme y varias preguntas salen atropelladamente de sus labios - ¿Qué…?, ¿cómo…?, ¿por qué…?

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, la mirada preocupada de Luna refleja que no debo presentar muy buen aspecto.

- Claro, claro…

Me llevó varias horas tener que explicarle porqué había desaparecido así de sus vidas por tanto tiempo, porqué no había contestado ninguna de sus cartas, porqué había regresado así de repente y porqué llegaba a su casa con rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro.

- Lo que viste no es lo que tu crees- me comentó Luna.

- ¿Entonces qué es Luna? ¡Tiene un hijo!...

- Mira yo no soy la persona adecuada para explicarte eso, él te lo tiene que decir…lo único que te diré es que ya no esta con Ginny, y ese niño que viste es, en parte, responsable de ello. Mañana tendrás que regresar a verlo- Me dijo Luna seriamente.

Yo me quedé callada, todo esto me parecía extraño, pero sentí un poco de esperanza, por lo menos ya no estaba con Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente Luna me llevó en su auto hacia la casa de Harry y prácticamente me obligó a bajarme de el.

- No creo que sea necesario que te espere- me dijo y se alejó por la calle.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo frente a su puerta, tan nerviosa como la última vez que vine aquí para decirle que me iba por un tiempo, recuerdo haberle prometido que nos mantendríamos en contacto, promesa que no pude cumplir.

Armándome de valor toco la puerta y espero. Escucho sus pasos bajar por la escalera e intento acomodar mi castaño cabello un poco. La puerta se abre y me deja ver al mismo joven que deje hace un año, no había cambiado demasiado, su cabello negro desordenado lucía igual que siempre y sus hermosos ojos verdes deslumbraban en ese joven rostro de diecinueve años.

Me mira de arriba abajo y abre impresionado los ojos al tiempo que una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Sin esperármelo recibo un gran abrazo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Volviste!- le escucho decir, luego se separa de mí y tomando mi mano me hace entrar a la casa.

Me condujó al sofá y nos sentamos y entonces un terrible silencio inundó la habitación. Harry me observó por un momento y su mirada y sonrisa de felicidad comenzaron a desaparecer, dando paso a una mirada un poco resentida.

Luego de unos segundos, se levantó del sofá y se puso a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro frente a mí.

- Ni una llamada, ni una carta, ¡nada!...no se cuantas veces agarré el maldito teléfono e intenté localizarte, no se cuantas veces te deje mensaje en la contestadora, te mandé decenas de cartas y nunca me respondiste…estaba preocupado, temía que algo malo te hubiera ocurrido, pero no, una vez llamé al edificio donde vivías y pregunté por ti, la señora me dijo que estabas bien, que te miraba entrar y salir todos los días, entonces te deje mensaje con ella y volví a marcar, ella me dijo que te lo había dado pero que tu no habías dicho nada…entonces comprendí que no querías saber de mí, que no te interesaba saber que era eso tan importante que me había ocurrido y que quería decirte por otro medio que no fuera carta, no te importó que estuviera preocupado por ti, o que quisiera verte….¡atravesé por un mal momento y tu ni te enteraste! Han pasado muchas cosas Hermione…¿qué haces aquí?

Mis ojos estaban empañados, no lo pude evitar la lágrimas estaban corriendo. Era cierto, lo había evitado, pero es que no quería escucharlo decir que pronto se casaría, o que por fin estaba feliz con su relación, o que ya tenía un hijo.

-Yo vine porque…de hecho me fui porque…- No tengo idea de por donde empezar.- Tengo mucho que explicarte y no se por dónde empezar.

Harry me miró duramente- Tal vez deberías comenzar por explicarme por qué te fuiste.

- De acuerdo…verás cuando tu volviste con Ginny, yo quede destrozada, tu sabías que yo te amaba y tu jurabas amarme a mí, y sin embargo volviste con ella por lástima, por lo de su enfermedad, realmente no te lo reprochaba, te entendía, sabía que te sentías obligado, comprometido, pero no lo pude soportar y por eso decidí alejarme, viví todo este tiempo en Francia y sí recibí todos tus mensajes y tus cartas, pero no quise contestarte nada, estaba asustada, no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver contigo porque eso me lastimaba mucho, lo único que quería era olvidarte, pero no lo logré. Por eso estoy aquí, necesitaba verte de nuevo, saber que había valido la pena que te quedaras con ella, quería verte feliz, entonces yo me iría de nuevo y comenzaría a intentar olvidarte otra vez.- Harry se sentó a mi lado y se quedó observando el suelo escuchándome con atención.- Pero en cuanto llegué aquí supe que no sería fácil, no quería verte con ella y tener que aceptar que te había perdido. Ayer vine a tu casa y te miré por la ventana, estabas con un bebé, y creí que era tuyo y de Ginny. Me sentí terrible así que me fui a casa de Luna, pero ella me dijo que ustedes habían terminado, no me quiso decir como era que tenías un bebé, dijo que eso debías decírmelo tú…y por eso estoy aquí.- Me quede callada como él observando el suelo, esperando que me dijera algo.

Noté que se movía un poco en el sillón y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¡Cómo los había extrañado! Le correspondí al beso y sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura y yo no pude resistirme a volver a tocar su cabello.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y al hacerlo me miró intensamente a los ojos.

-¡Todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido horrible! Te he extrañado mucho, demasiado.- Volvió a besarme con desesperación, aferrándome a él como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a irme. Pero ya no pensaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hay del bebé?- Pregunté con timidez.

- El bebé…él es…es Teddy…Teddy Lupin, yo soy su padrino ¿recuerdas? Andrómeda Tonks falleció unos meses después de que te marchaste y yo me quede con la custodia de Teddy, es una de las cosas que quería contarte, pero no por carta.- En ese momento me sentí una estúpida, fui tan tonta, Harry me necesitaba y yo no estuve ahí para él.- A Ginny no le gustó la idea de que Teddy estuviera bajo mi cuidado, no le gustaba llegar y ver que yo le ponía mucha atención a él, así que me terminó- Me alegró ver la gran sonrisa que se le formó al decir eso.- Y poco después descubrí que no estaba enferma, todo era un cuento para que yo estuviera con ella.

- ¡Esa maldita! ¡Es una…!

- Descuida la señora Weasley ya se encargó de decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir. Ahh no olvidaré aquél día, fue genial.

Nos quedamos callados otro momento pero este silencio ya no era incomodo.

- Te amo.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El me sonrió y de igual forma me dijo- Te amo.- Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espalda.- Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a irte, que te quedarás conmigo…Por favor, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo- Le dije y después lo abracé sintiendo su cálido cuerpo estremecerse.- Quiero ver a Teddy- le dije, el me sonrió y separándose de mí subió a las habitaciones superiores.

Un momento después bajó con el pequeño en brazos, yo sonreí, recuerdo que solo lo vi un par de veces cuando la guerra recién acabó, ya que después me marché.

- ¡Como has crecido!- le dije al pequeño al tomarlo en brazos- No es el mismo niño que vi ayer- le dije a Harry sonriendo.

- No, es que esté es el color que toma los martes- Me respondió también sonriendo y señalando el color azul de sus ojos y el cabello castaño, que el día anterior yo había visto negro.

- Mmm pues ayer me sacó un buen susto. ¿Tu padrino te ha tratado bien, Teddy?- El pequeño me regalo algunos balbuceos revueltos con lindas sonrisitas, siempre me gustaron los niños.

- A Ginny no la quería- Me comentó tomando a Teddy entre sus brazos- Siempre lloraba cuando ella estaba cerca y eso la irritaba muchísimo. Teddy me ayudó a sobrellevar tu ausencia, es un ángel.

- Perdóname, perdona que te haya abandonado así…

- Es mi culpa, yo decidí volver con Ginny, yo te abandoné primero- Me dijo agachando la mirada.

-Pero no volverá a ocurrir, no volveremos a separarnos, ya estoy aquí y no te dejaré.

-Ni yo a ti, Mione…pero espero que tú si puedas aceptar a Teddy, porque no puedo ni quiero dejarlo, soy lo único que tiene- Me dijo mientras miraba con amor al niño que yacía entre sus brazos y comenzaba a dormirse.

- Jamás haría que dejarás al hijo de Remus y Tonks, Harry, yo lo cuidaré y lo querré tanto como tú lo quieres.- Harry me miró con amor y cortó la distancia con un beso.

- Gracias por volver, gracias.

- No gracias a ti por seguir amándome.

Y ahora tengo la seguridad de que estando aquí por fin podré ser feliz y comenzar esa vida que tanto he soñado con el hombre que amo, con mi Harry y con el pequeño Teddy que ahora yace profundamente dormido en brazos de mi amor.

FIN

_¿Les gustó? Díganmelo con un review porfa y si no les gustó, pues también jajajaja, solo presionen Go...Nos estamos viendo, bye_


End file.
